


You can't let it out

by its_a_me_adri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_me_adri/pseuds/its_a_me_adri
Summary: Tommy is about to take Dream's last life when he just tells them "If you kill me you'll let it out"Inspired by a drawing by @pessimistic_fish on Instagram. Their art is amazing, go check them out!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 56





	You can't let it out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I still can't tag or do summaries, or write for that matter plus English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is some mistake. You can tell me and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Dream was on the floor, trying to stand up only for his whole body to give up and make him fall again. He was in the vault, Tommy and Tubbo in front of him, the first one pointing at him with his own sword. Everyone else was a few meters behind, weapons ready. The whole server was watching as Tommy got nearer with the intention of taking Dream's last life.

"Two down, one more" was what Tommy said.

Dream looked up, directly into the boy's eyes, as his mask broke during the battle and he started talking, voice trembling and scared. "Wait Tommy. You don't have to kill me, you can't-"

"I'm pretty sure I can, Dream" The boy interrupted him.

"If you kill me you'll let it out" Now Dream just sounded so scared. This made the two boys look at each other in confusion before Tubbo quietly asked.

"What?" Everyone there started to look at each other confused and started wishpering. "What do you mean?"

At this moment Dream looked lost in thought, he was staring at the floor and just whispered "You can't let it out"

"What is it we can't let out?" Asked Tommy and although he looked scared his voice was impatient. As Dream didn't answer the boy raised the sword again "What are you talking about?"

"A dreamon" A voice wishpered in the crowd. Everyone turned to see Sapnap. "If you kill him you'll release a dreamon" This time he said it louder to make sure everyone heard him.

"I thought we got rid of all of them months ago"

"So did I, but it seems that we left one"

"Dream?" Tommy was approaching him cautiously. "Dream do you hear me?" He didn't get a response so he slowly knelt next to Dream, careful not to scare him. "Dream do you still have a dreamon?"

"You can't let it out" He still looked lost in thought, staring at the black floor. "You can't let it destroy the server" His breathing started to increase and as soon as he looked up, he fainted. The last thing he heard was a muffled "Dream!"

Dream woke up in a bed inside a house. He soon recognised it at Bad's house. He sat up, wincing from the sudden pain that went through his body. He had bandages all over his body treating the wounds he got at the final fight. Before he could get up, the door opened and Sapnap, Tommy and Tubbo came in.

"You're awake" said Tommy, making Dream cringe at the sudden noise. "Sorry" he whispered this time.

"How are you feeling?" Dream looked at Sapnap who had a worried expression. "I'm not sure" the blonde answered. 

"Is it true that you still have a dreamon?" Tubbo couldn't wait to know the answer although it scared him to just think about it. Dream looked down at the question. "I think it never really left"

"So you've had a dreamon for almost six months and never told us?" Tommy sounded a mix between surprised, angry and... worried? Was he worried about Dream? Surely he was just worried about the dreamon endangering the server, right?

"I couldn't he- it wouldn't let me. I tried to but- but it would stop me and-" He was interrupted by Sapnap who suddenly hugged him so fast they almost fall. Dream felt his shirt get wet in the shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice. None of us noticed how you were different" The older felt tears forming in his eyes as he heard his best friend, his brother, tell him what the dreamon had been telling him for months.

"You didn't know" "We should have. I should have" Sapnap pulled away and wiped his tears as he went a few steps back to where the two boys were standing.

"So.." Tubbo started after a few moments of silence. "Why can you tell us now? Is it gone?" "No" Dream replied almost at the same time Tubbo finished the question. "It isn't gone. It is just dormant I think. It sometimes does that. It lets me be free for a few days and then it is back and I'm left watching as it hurts all of you" Tears starting falling down his face as he continued, voice shaky. "I couldn't stop it from hurting you. I couldn't stop it"

"It isn't your fault" Sapnap approached him again, cupping his cheeks making the blonde look at him. "We know how hard it is to fight a dreamon. I'm surprised you did it for so long. And I'm sorry we didn't notice"

Eventually everyone came into the room, Sapnap, Tubbo and Tommy explaining everything to them as Dream didn't wanna talk about it. "Can we get it out after so long?" Puffy's voice made every whisper stop. She was scared of the answer but she was happy to know all that happened was because of a dreamon. She always thought his duckling could never do that.

"We should be able to" Fundy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and a little bit of hope settled in her heart at the hybrid's words. "Last time it didn't work though so we will have to find another way" Everyone started talking again, discussing some ways to get rid of the creature. Puffy got nex to Dream and took his hand as she promised him "We'll get rid of it. You will be free again"

———————

After two weeks of planning, looking for some information and gathering resources, Fundy and Tubbo were sure they had all they needed to free Dream from the creature living inside him. They gathered at the central garden inside Eret's castle and started the ritual to get rid of dreamons. This time they had some extra stuff to make sure what happened last time didn't happen again and so they started. They spent almost two hours reciting from their books and giving Dream different potions to drink until he fell to the ground. Everyone hurried to get to him while he was unconscious on the ground.

" _-eam. -eam. -Dream_ Dream! you there?" He slowly opened his eyes and saw all of his friends around him. Sapnap was shaking him lightly. His head was spinning and his vision blurry but there was no voice inside his head, no dreamon to be found.

"Hey Sap" His voice came out as a mere whisper, but it was enough for Sapnap to hear. "Hey there. You scared us dude" Dream stood up, legs shaky. "How long did I-" "Just a minute" Puffy's voice was so sweet. Dream looked at her and tears started rolling down his cheeks. But they weren't sadness or guilty tears, they were relief ones.

"Duckling? What's wrong?"

Dream lunged forward to hug Puffy who just stood there, confused and worried, she was about to repeat the question when she heard a whisper in her ear. "It's gone" She immediately started crying, earning a lot of concerned looks from everyone else and when Sapnap was about to ask, she just nodded, smiled and repeated "It's gone"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> When I started this I thought it was gonna be longer but it ended up like this ._.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
